Gotisk
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Después de haber desaparecido al término de la Guerra Civil con Bane, Bruce Wayne regresa a casa. Con Dragones. [Respuesta al Reto #1 del Grupo Ahora Somos Dos, Semana Gotham."] Spoilers de Gotham 5x11 & GOT 8X01. Jim/Bruce.


"**Gotisk."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom(s):** Gotham/Game of Thrones.

**Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne. Menciones de Bruce/Selina, Jim/Otros.

**Rating:** Teen, que rápidamente se convertirá en Adult.

**Resumen:** Después de haber desaparecido al término de la Guerra Civil con Bane, Bruce Wayne regresa a casa. Con Dragones.

**Continuidad:** Universo Alterno de los hechos Post-5x11 "They did what?" de Gotham, y 8x01 "Winterfell" de Game of Thrones. No es un crossover, más bien una Fusión de universos. (O muy posiblemente una consecuencia de mi brote psicótico al tener que despedirme de todas mis series favoritas _**en un sólo mes.**_)

**Nota: **Gotisk= Gotham en idioma danés.

**Disclaimer importante:** Respuesta al Reto #1 del Grupo Ahora Somos Dos: Semana de Gotham. Categorías abarcadas: a) Enamoramiento. b) Universo alterno. c) Familia. + DRAGONES.

**ADEMÁS: **Guest stars: ¡Damian Wayne & Richard Grayson!

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Drabble #1.**

**[+] + [+]**

"_Gotham siempre será tu hogar."_

-Jim Gordon, 5x11.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

La bienvenida a Gotham fue una ceremonia de frialdad y desconfianza.

Jim observó a la caravana de bienvenida con ojos críticos, sintiendo incomodidad por el desdén con el que estaban recibiendo a Bruce Wayne de regreso a su hogar.

"Te lo advertí. Nunca fue bien vista tu huida de años atrás."

Bruce no lució nada impresionado desde su caballo. Le aventó una mirada que pudo cortar el mismo hielo. "No estaba huyendo. Tenía que irme, lo sabes, ya te lo he explicado."

"Pero _ellos _no lo saben." Jim masculló entre dientes. Por más que Bruce hubiera tenido buenas razones para abandonar Gotham, el tema siempre le traía a Jim cierta dolencia. Como una herida vieja de guerra que nunca había cicatrizado de la manera correcta. Después de la Guerra Civil con Bane, había sido un golpe bajo para la moral del pueblo perder a su heredero, cuando éste debió de haber guiado la reconstrucción.

Jim sólo guardaba la esperanza que bajo esta amenazada mayor, viejos resentimientos perdieron valor y peso. No era hora de aferrarse a viejas expectativas. Bruce Wayne estaba de regreso a donde pertenecía.

Encima de ellos, dos figuras de monumental tamaño volaron sobre sus cabezas. Los chillidos bestiales causaron instantánea alarma. Los espectadores gritaron con sorpresa; algunos de ellos huyeron, no sabiendo qué exactamente les causaba tanto temor.

Dragones que sólo habían vivido en leyendas por los últimos cien años, ahora fueron personajes en carne y hueso, volando alrededor de las aldeas exteriores que servían de preámbulo a las puertas de entrada de Gotham. Damiaryon, el dragón de tonalidades naranjas, se adelantó a su hermano, llegando a lo alto de la colina donde el corazón del pueblo esperaba al resto de la caravana.

Cuando Jim se giró de reojo a Bruce, el chico sonreía. Orgulloso.

Luego sus miradas se cruzaron. Parte de la actitud de Wayne se desvaneció.

El frío del Invierno no pareció tener efecto, puesto que un tono rojizo se apoderó de las mejillas del jinete. Fue una reacción que Jim no supo cómo asimilar.

Optó por regresar su mirada al frente, carraspeando su garganta.

Lo mejor de volver a casa, era regresar con las personas de la Guardia. Su viejo equipo.

Álvarez fue la primera cara conocida, esperándolo en la entrada de Gotham, bien cubierto para el Invierno. Jim le sonrió, y al desmontar, no se midió. Se acercó para apretar su hombro. Álvarez lució más delgado que la última vez que lo había visto. Supuso que ni él mismo, lucía como la persona que había dejado Gotham. Los Dioses sabían que había ganado más líneas de preocupación en su rostro, y más hebras platinadas en sus sienes.

Alvarez, siempre el de pocas palabras, se limitó a murmurarle una bienvenida y dejarlo que avanzara hacia el grupo principal que los estaban esperando como representantes de autoridad sobre el pueblo.

Bullock, a la cabeza, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Jim corrió.

"¡Bastardo, lo lograste!" Harvey arrojó sus brazos alrededor de Jim, y sus fuerzas fueron recíprocas. Jim lo apretó, sumergió su cara en el hombro cubierto en piel de lobo, respirando aquella vieja fragancia de cuero, ale, y _sangre_. "Lo lograste. No puedo creerlo." El susurro fue un intercambio más frágil. "Lo encontraste."

Tras un golpeteo de su puño en el hombro de Harvey, Jim respiró hondo al separarse. Miró el vapor producirse de su aliento, al exhalar. "Él me encontró a mí, de hecho."

Harvey alzó dos cejas. Jim guió su atención hacia el resto del Consejo. Aquella sería una historia para después.

Lady Lee fue la segunda persona en capturar su atención. Fue otra versión diferente a lo que había dejado. Los pómulos de la mujer se habían vuelto más afilados. Su largo cabello negro estaba atado en una larga trenza. Vestía ropas simples, aunque más elegantes que las ropas de las campesinas. Jim le asintió para probar las aguas.

Lady Lee asintió de vuelta, una ligera curva de sus labios haciéndole ver que no habría hostilidad de su parte.

"Escuchen todos." Jim se tornó hacia Bruce, quien a pesar de haber desmontado, permanecía adherido a su misma posición, a lado del corcel negro. "Me gustaría que le dieran una bienvenida digna a su auténtico Lord Wayne. Ha regresado a casa."

Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera abrir la boca, Rikarys escogió ese momento para aterrizarーescandalosamenteーsobre la torre principal de la ciudadela, la torre que siempre había hospedado a los Lords Wayne. Chilló en algo parecido a un saludo espeluznante.

Harvey apuntó hacia el Dragón. "¿Podrías decirle que se baje? Acabamos de reforzar ese maldito techo."

"Harvey." Jim siseó, alarmado más allá de palabras.

"Mil disculpas." Bruce despegó sus pies de la nieve, avanzando hacia ellos. "El Norte es nuevo para ellos. Se sienten emocionados. No soy el único... retornando a donde pertenece."

"Mi Lord, todos ustedes son bienvenidos." Lee, siempre la diplomática, reclinó su cabeza en honor del joven. "Siendo seres alados, o no."

Eso causó una sonrisa en Wayne; la perfecta arma para relajarlo.

Jim esperó a que Lee se encargarse de guiar a Bruce a los adentros del gran Salón para calentarse con la fogata. "¿Donde está Alfred?"

"De patrullaje con Selina desde temprano. Me imagino que la armada de Unsullied los está retrasandoーBuen trabajo con eso, por cierto. ¿Wayne, los dragones y también un ejército?"

Jim sacudió su cabeza. "Sólo hice mi trabajo." En camino al Gran Salón del Consejo, su mirada fue atraída de nuevo por los dragones, ahora acurrucados juntos en el techo de la Torre Wayne. Rikarys, siendo el mayor en tamaño, estiró sus alas para otorgar espacio a su hermano. No por décima ocasión en el día, Jim fue picoteado con interés de saber más sobre sus interacciones. ¿Eran bestias, o seres más inteligentes? ¿Cómo podía Bruce comprenderlos a nivel tan íntimo? En ocasiones, parecía que el chico pudiera compartir sus pensamientos con las criaturas.

"¿Hay noticias de King's Landing?"

Harvey hizo una mueca. "Sofía sigue siendo Reina, si a eso te refieres. Recibimos un cuervo temprano. Parece ser que los Galavan cumplieron su promesa de traerle la Compañía Dorada de Essos."

Maldición.

Justo cuando Jim estaba por cruzar el umbral del Gran Salón, su camino fue frenado por la última persona que estuvo en sus expectativas.

"Hola, Jim."

El cabello de Bárbara había sido cortado al ras de su rostro, como un soldado y no una Dama. Sus largos mechones onduladosーdorados como el oro que había sostenido la Casa Kean por siglosーhabían sido podados a mechas de cabello platinado, casi blancas como el duro Invierno que los estaba invadiendo.

Jim no pensó. Extendió sus brazos y la envolvió con sus pieles. "Pensé que habías muerto."

Bárbara se apegó a su pecho por un breve momento. Luego, la misma mujer se encargó colocar distancia entre los dos de nuevo. La mujer no sonrió con su usual arrogancia. Cuando su mano enguantada acogió un pómulo de Jim, lo hizo con delicadeza. Los ojos de la mujer lo atravesaron como si Jim no estuviera físicamente allí.

Nunca habían tenido la mejor de las relaciones. Ni antes del nacimiento de su bebé, ni después de la pérdida de ésta a la fiebre, un verano posterior. Aun así, Jim siempre había acarreado cierta responsabilidad por la mujer, por más lejos que fuera la distancia entre ambos. Al igual que con Lady Leslie, Jim tenía dificultad para romper lazos con las mujeres en su vida, aunque sólo fantasmas lo vincularan a ellas.

Cuando la mujer por fin volvió a hablar, lo hizo con escepticismo. "Pensé que una daga había atravesado tu corazón."

Bárbara no era alguien fácil de engañar.

Así que, Jim no se molestó en hacerlo. "Yo también."

Pensativa, Bárbara le dejó ir. Le flanqueó su costado que no estaba ocupado por Harvey, y los tres entraron oficialmente a la calidez de la fogata del corazón de Gotham.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

…

**[+]+[+]**


End file.
